


Pushing the Envelope

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: The morning after a passionate night, Roth has to tend to his duties at the Allhambra. But Jacob wants some attention.





	

As the first sign of light began to peak into the windows of the Alhambra, Jacob opened his eyes slightly, sleep still lingering on him. What he saw was probably the most dangerous man in London next to Starrick or himself. The Head of the Blighters, Maxwell Roth. They were supposed to be sworn enemies, maybe in some ways they were. But Jacob wanted to be beside no one else. Last night had been…intense to say the least and his body still felt slightly sore. But it was worth it. So worth it.

He looked at Roth’s face and smiled at how beautiful he looked. Hair disheveled, and an unnaturally peaceful look on his face. After a few minutes, Jacob felt the pull of sleep begin to claw at him again, and he snuggled himself close to the warmth of the crime lord’s body. He could have sworn he heard a quiet laugh from the Templar as he fell into sleep again.

The assassin stirred sometime later when he felt movement on the other side of the bed. Opening his eyes, he saw Maxwell moving slowly to get himself out of bed. Frowning, the Rook snaked his arms around the man’s waist and pulled him against his chest.

“Mmmmm…no…” the gang leader grumbled into the man’s back.

The Templar just laughed at the man’s actions and placed his hand over Jacob’s.

“Oh, darling.” He snickered affectionately.

“Itsh too erwee to get up…”

Maxwell squeezed the younger man’s hand before warmly running his fingers over the assassin’s knuckles.

“Never too early to get up, my dear. And besides, this old hell hole isn’t going to run itself.”

Jacob grumbled something illegible and nuzzled his face deeper into Roth’s back.

“Stay.”

Roth sighed.

“My dear, I have meetings to get ready for.”

Jacob grumbled again but soon smirked against the man’s skin.

“I’ll make it worth your while.” He offered in the most innocent voice he could muster.

“Or are meetings really more spicy and interesting than me?” He teased before pressing a few kisses to Roth’s shoulder blades.

A low laugh vibrated in Roth’s chest at the actions of the assassin. He pried Jacob’s hands off of his waist and rolled over so that he was facing him. Jacob’s eyes were still droopy and heavy from sleep, but he opened them slightly so he could look at his lover. It was short lived as his eyes closed again with content when he felt the Blighter’s lips on his own.

“So eager for attention…you’re adorable darling…” he teased as he gently stroked Jacob’s cheek.

Jacob replied with only a content hum before nuzzling his face into Roth’s neck and wrapping his arms around his waist once more.

Roth sighed in amusement as he began stroking Jacob’s hair.

“I have things to do, my dear.” He cooed softly before kissing Jacob’s hair.

“But I promise I’ll take you up on your offer later. You have my word.” He smirked before pulling himself away and hopping off the bed.

The assassin groaned when he felt the warm of Roth’s body leave him, and he dramatically reached over to his side of the bed in an almost childlike way. Causing the crime lord to chuckle in amusement.

“You’re more than welcome to stay for as long as you like. I’ll be about.” The Templar assured him as he pulled a shirt on and began dressing himself.

Jacob only groaned in response as he remained sprawled out in his awkward position on the bed. He was not a morning person by any means. Where the hell Roth got his energy was beyond him. He only pouted more when Maxwell left the room. The man was so frustrating, yet so goddamn intoxicating. He was so wild, so unpredictable, and so dangerous. He often wondered how far he could test the man’s patience. And today might provide the perfect opportunity to do so…

After several minutes of convincing himself to get out of bed, Jacob threw on a shirt and trousers and stepped out of the bedroom. After rubbing his eyes and adjusting to the light, he saw Maxwell leaning against the edge of the loveseat reading some letters. Perfect.

“Ah. You’re finally up I see.” The man said cheerfully as he looked up from the open envelope in his hand.

The Rook leader wearily walked across the room before cheekily plopping himself down on the loveseat and placing his head in the rival gang leader’s lap.

“Or not.” The Templar laughed as he affectionately ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair. The Rook responded by wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and nuzzling his head into the Templar’s abdomen.

Jacob dozed off for a while as Roth continued to read and respond to the vast pile of letters on the table. However, it wasn’t long until he finally felt awake. And it only made him more determined to test the Blighter leader’s limits. Yes, he got his cuddles, but now he wanted more.

Subtly, the assassin began squirming in Roth’s lap, intentionally rubbing his head against the Blighter’s crotch. At first, Maxwell seemed to ignore him. But after a few more minutes and getting increasingly rougher, he heard the crime lord let out an amused sigh.

“Jacob, dear. You’re being quite distracting.” The man said as he ran his long fingers against the Rook’s scalp.

Jacob turned his head over and gave Roth the most innocent looking face he could.

“Me? Distracting?” he asked obliviously as his lips betrayed him and slowly formed into a smirk.

“Quite.” The man replied before leaning down to kiss the assassin’s lip.

“Now, I have a meeting with the cast for tonight’s production. Try to behave yourself until I get back, dear boy.” He whispered affectionately before slipping off the couch.

Jacob pouted again as he watched Roth leave the room. Quickly trying to think of another way to distract him. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Dear boy…no, he was an assassin. A hunter in a world of prey, waiting to ambush his victim. And he would give Roth a little taste.

He hurried underneath the man’s desk, making sure it was secluded enough, and waited for his quarry to come to him.

And he didn’t have to wait long. After just a few minutes, Roth entered followed by a crowd of what Jacob assumed to be actors. He couldn’t see their faces, only hear their voices. However, his eyes narrowed into a devious glare when he saw Roth sit down in front of him. It appeared that he was still unaware of Jacob’s presence.

Gently, the assassin placed a hand on Roth’s thigh before slowly running it upward towards the buttons of the man’s trousers. The Blighter’s muscles immediately tensed under his touch, but his speech was as steady as ever as he continued addressing the cast.

Jacob didn’t waste any time as he began unbuttoning the man’s pants, slipping his hand around the Templar’s semi hard cock. Jacob guessed that his actions from earlier had an effect on him after all.

Roth paused in his speech for a moment before continuing on, that’s when Jacob went in for the kill. The Rook wrapped his lips around the crime lord’s member and began teasing him with his tongue.

“I expect a full house…t-tonight.” He stuttered a little bit as Jacob felt a hand in his hair, tightly gripping at his scalp. It took all the gang leader had not to moan around the Templar’s cock, but he wasn’t about to lose this game so easily. He took a deep breath before taking all of Roth’s member down his throat, and immediately he heard a bang on the desk above him.

“That will be all for now. I expect a g-great performance!” he almost yelled as Jacob heard the actors leave the room soon after, but didn’t stop his torture. After a few moments, he felt Roth drag him up by his hair and capture his mouth in a ruthless, bruising kiss.

When he pulled away, the look on his face was a mix of angry, excited, and lustful.

“I hope you know what you just got yourself into, darling.” He growled as he tightened his grip on the assassin’s hair.

Jacob laughed deviously.

“Well, why don’t you show me?”


End file.
